Safe and Sound
by UberHyperFangirl
Summary: Ivan is used to dealing with Francis' night terrors but what happens when Russia has one? Russia/France fluff. Rated for slight MPreg.


So my new editor, co-writer, and France of my FRussia, Utaria, has a head cannon where Francis suffers from night terrors. Last week I was listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and could picture pretty much the roles being reversed with Ivan having a nightmare and Francis comforting him. How I RP him he seriously doesn't feel worthy of Francis and is always scared of being left cold and alone again. They are married in this, BTW. And since I put it in the description before anyone asks it's a girl and her name is Angelique. So...enjoy.

Edits: I'm so glad I listened to my intuition and checked. You guys might have noticed the first paragraph somehow disappeared. But I fixed it. ^^;

* * *

It was a peaceful winter night in Moscow. Peaceful and winter were a strange thing to Francis Bonnefoy...no, Francis Braginski when it came to Russia but that was probably mostly because General Winter far from approved of their relationship. But at that moment all seemed at peace as he was curled up in Ivan's arms.

That was until he felt a small shiver, slowly waking up. Why was it suddenly so cold? France bolted up, looking around expecting to see Winter somewhere. He was startled from his search at a whimper, seeing Russia clinging the blankets in front of him and shivering not with cold but fear. He'd never seen the large nation like this. Wh-?

"Nyet!" Francis almost leaped back as his husband cried out in his sleep, both almost falling out of the large bed they shared.

The smaller blonde was startled but the second he saw tears streaming down his lover's face he moved fast, shaking him awake. "Ivan. Ivan!"

Ivan almost jolted up, panting heavily as he looked around, eyes already red from crying. The second his mind focus enough to see Francis he wasted no time wrapping his arms around his waist, crying into his chest.

France frowned, wrapping his arms around his lover. He knew what this was since he'd suffered from his own before feeling the security of Ivan's arms every night. "It's alright, mon soleil. It was just a dream. A bad dream."

Russia shook his head, still shaking as he kept on crying. "N-Nyet. I-it was a b-bad memory. O-of when I-I was left alone..."

Francis smiled softly. "But you're not alone, Ivan. I'm here, mon soleil."

"Bu-but sooner or later...you're going to leave me alone just like everyone else, aren't you? You'll leave me just like China did. Like my sisters and the Baltics did. I-I don't want...I don't want to be alone again..."

Sometimes it was so easy to forget how childish and scared the intimating Russian was. How insecure he could be feeling never good enough. "Hush. I love you and you know it. Why do you keep haunting your heart with this illusion that I could do better? That you don't deserve me? You're my husband, mon soleil. I've committed myself to you: heart, body, and soul. There's no one I'd rather be with in this world. I'd rather die than lose you. "

Francis smiled softly, placing Ivan's hand on his stomach. "Ivan...we're going to have a baby, remember? I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world." He smiled, just far enough along that he had a small bump where their baby was. "I'll never leave you. I swear to you."

Ivan smiled, tears still in his eyes. "Nash rebenok." The biggest joy in his life since France agreed to marry him. "Nasha semʹya."

He gave a soft laugh, nodding. "Our family." France gave a soft hum, still seeing a bit of fear in his husband's eyes: a fear of falling back to sleep and facing the nightmare again. He was all too familar with it. That gave him an idea. "I've been looking up lullabies...for the baby. Would you like to hear one?"

The large Russian gave a nod, not moving from now resting his head on the bump as if hoping to hear a little heartbeat from their child.

France chuckled. Ivan was so adorable and he knew would be a great father to their baby. He couldn't help a soft smile, singing in a sweet whisper. "Bonne nuit, mon ange. C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour. Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais. Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire. Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais et tu devrais toujours savoir: que où que tu puisses aller, où que tu sois je ne serai jamais très loin."

Francis switched to humming, watching as the larger man's eyes started getting heavy. He really was just a overgrown child sometimes but he found it adorable. "Bonne nuit, mon soleil."

Ivan gave a happy sigh, feeling safe and secure as his lover started tucking him back in and nuzzling back into his arms. "Spokoinoi nochi, moya angel."

* * *

3 Oh, I loved doing this so much. Why do I love comfort fluff? Um, since I've been forgetting in the past, translations in order of appearance. The Russian may not be 100% accurate but all the French is Utaria approved and it's her first language so I trust her that it's accurate. XD

mon soleil= my sun

nash rebenok= our baby

nasha semʹya= our family

bonne nuit= good night

spokoinoi nochi, moya angel= good night, my angel (Yes, I found out that after all this time I had made a grammar error when I would have him say 'angel moya'.)

Also here's the English lyrics for the verse of the lullaby used. Trust me, it'll put a whole new meaning to it:

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

I can't find it on YouTube but I think it's a real lullaby. It's titled 'Berceuse (Bonne nuit, mon ange)' or 'Lullaby (Good night, my angel)'. I looked at that verse and knew it was perfect. So I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on another FRussia one-shot that's a lot more of my angst leading to a fluffy ending style but with FemFrance. Also for all you Light in the Darkness readers I'm working on the next chapter. Um...that is all. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
